Arabella Mikaelson
by Misstyfoot
Summary: The story of Finn's daughter, the immortal witch.
1. Prologue

I'm from the most powerful vampire family on earth, and you might know them as the originals, I am the daughter of one who has since passed. I don't feel as if my family are very powerful anymore, more than half of them are dead, including my father. I had only had him for just under 150 years and now he was gone for good. I was born in the year of 959, when my dad was 25 years old, and I was 7 when he and his father and siblings were changed in 966, I grew up those short 7 years as a daddy's girl, which was unusual in that time. Most girls were scared of their fathers somewhat and stuck close to their mothers, I on the other hand, I was different, I loved my daddy, and in fact, dad was my first word. From the time I was aware of my father, was the time I was a daddy's girl, not to mention, I was his first born child, my younger brother wasn't really that close to him at all, but then again, he was 3 when dad died. I was 18 when I was changed in the year of 977 and then my father found me a couple years later in 979, a couple months after my little brother was changed at 16. He told me that a group of witches told him that a vampire from Rebekah's line changed me out of spite and when he'd learned of that, he searched endlessly for me, and during his search, learned of my brother's change and he just knew that he must've been with me.

My name is Arabella Mikaelson and my brother, Tristan and I are the children of Finn Mikaelson. I have only had a total of 142 years, including my 7 human years with him before his actual death. Tristan and I now live near a couple witch friends in Mandeville, Louisiana, about a 45 minute drive from New Orleans, where my two uncles, Klaus and Elijah live. We don't like to get involved in all their drama that they have going on over there, but we still like to see them from time to time, no matter what they've done, and like it or not, they're still family.

We've lived with them in the past once or twice. Once in the 1920's, but then, we quickly left Klaus and Rebekah, since their father, our grandfather were after them, so we went with Uncle Elijah, another time was when they went to New Orleans for the first time. We stayed until Mikael was summoned by my aunt and her lover, Marcel and then he found us, he told us he didn't really want to hurt us, and basically forced us to leave, and so that's how Tristan found Mandeville, which since then has been our primary residence. We went back to Mystic Falls though, when Uncle Elijah called and lived with him, Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Klaus, then things happened, which caused Damon Salvatore, and Elijah to un-dagger Kol and our father and un-dagger Rebekah, again and somehow, and still not clear on this, our grandmother, Esther had come back as well.

Once Matt Donovan killed our father with the White Oak Ash dagger, we left Mystic Falls, never looking back, I just couldn't do it, the fact knowing my dad spent his last few weeks there and then died, in the place where he was born, was just too much. Besides, I knew if I stayed, I would do something I would regret, and my dad never raised me to believe in something such as revenge. He had morals even higher than Elijah, if that was possible. But before then, I was captured somehow and the memory is still fuzzed to this day, but I'm not really much of a vampire anymore, I was now like an immortal witch so to speak, I could still hold my own against vampires, I'm still trying to figure it out to this day. I remember that my whole family was out looking for me, Uncle Elijah eventually found me and called out for his mother, but he knew something wasn't right with me, and she came followed by my father and informed everyone on my new status.

* * *

A little more on Arabella and Tristan:

**Arabella Mikaelson:** Looks like her father with long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Arabella is sweet and polite and very respectable and she also respects others. And she is physically 18. She is very modest and usually remains calm, even during the most stressful of times. During the 7 human years that she had her father in her life, she was a daddy's girl (and still sort of is) and she had inherited her witch side from her father, as her mother had no witch heritage, and her grandmother, Esther taught her from the time she was 2 until she was killed, and her family left and her mother raised her and her brother on her own until her death when Arabella was 15. From then on, the village took turns looking after them and a couple other witches helped her on practicing her magic, even though she mostly studied to herself. When she became a vampire however, and her father found her, he guided her through the first few years of vampire life, and her brother as well, and they turned out much like him, from the start, Arabella never liked being a vampire but with her father's help, didn't become a monster so to speak like her family. Now, as an immortal witch, she had to learn how to be human again and get used to having her magic back, not many people were too keen on helping her, as she not a "normal" witch but her two friends that are witches had helped her and when she was first changed back, her grandmother helped her a great deal before she was killed again.

**Tristan Mikaelson**: Looks like his mother with golden blonde hair and grey eyes, but he has his father's facial features. He was changed in the year of 979, making him physically 16 years old. His sister was in the area when he was changed, and she took him under his wing until their father got to them a couple weeks later and took his children back with him and taught them everything they needed to know. Tristan is practically the opposite of his father and sister, while he is still polite and respectful, he can be immature, he can be compared as being in between the personality traits of his sister and Kol, as even though he's not as well behaved as Arabella, but he is more mature and behaved than his young uncle.

So What ya Think?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I was in the kitchen when I heard the crash upstairs. "Tristan! What was that?" I yelled up at my little brother. "Uh, it might have been the TV crashing through the window." He stated, like it was the most natural thing on earth. I went to look outside, and sure enough, the TV was on the ground. I sighed, sometimes I wondered if my brother had spent a little too much time with our Uncle Kol before he had died.

"Really Tristan, how the heck did the TV get out the window?" I asked once he was downstairs, my brother shrugged. "You really don't want to know." He said. I looked into my brother's grey eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right, I don't think I do, but can you please go clean the mess up? And possibly patch up the window until I can call someone to come and put a new glass in?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure sis." He said, and I sighed, watching as he took off.

As he left, Chandler, my friend who was a "normal" witch walked in. "You know, there is a TV in the side of your yard." She said. "Yeah, I know." I told her. "My brother told me that I didn't want to know, so I didn't bother to ask." I said, flipping my long curly brown hair back behind my back. "What's new with you?" I asked. Chandler shrugged. "There's a bunch of drama going on with the witches in the quarter and then the thing with your cousin, which I am so sorry about by the way." She said. I nodded, my brother and I knew that she was alive and well with Rebekah, only my two uncles, Haley, and I knew that she was. The whole time before she was born and shortly after her birth, my grandmother, Esther, using the other witches tried to kill Hope.

"Anyway, just a bunch of drama, a lot of the witches are still afraid of your grandmother, and some are afraid she's going to use the deaths of all these witches to resurrect herself." Chandler said. I knew my friend truly was scared, and if my grandmother really would do that, Chandler had every reason too. "And Davina is acting all secretive, I know once she told me she was thinking about bringing back Mikael." The young black haired witch told me. By now at this point, I had gotten the milk out of the fridge and nearly dropped it.

"She what? It's bad enough that you think Esther would bring herself back, but Mikael, no, it would be bad news if he came back, besides, he's dead-dead. His body was burnt to ashes, he was killed by the White Oak Ash dagger by Klaus, and burnt to ashes, I saw it with my own eyes, there's no way he could ever come back." I said. Chandler nodded, not totally convinced, I knew, Davina was a very powerful witch for her young age, if she had managed to, I wouldn't be surprised one bit. "What about Esther?" She asked. "I don't think she would either. The last time she was here, she tried to kill all her children using the Doppelganger's blood, and got my father to go along with it, she wanted to put an end to vampires, to end what she created." I said, what I didn't tell her, was that I thought it was completely possible for my grandmother to come back, either possessing a witch, or using a dead witch's body. And I knew that she would possibly need help, but I pushed those feelings aside.

"So, how has it been with you? Your magic?" My friend asked me. "Pretty good, I'm getting used to having my magic back with me. But it still feels strange of not being a vampire anymore." I said, pouring some milk in the cookie batter that I was mixing. "And some of my spells are getting stronger. I finally found my Grimoire that I had as a child that my grandmother had given me. I wrote down everything that I discovered and was taught to me by my grandmother and a couple other witches in my village." I said.

She nodded and she soon had to leave to go pick up her younger sister from school to pick up her little sister. "The mess is now cleaned." Tristan said, coming back into the house. I nodded thank you. "Oh, and don't forget, Elijah is coming by later for a visit." I said. Tristan groaned, but I knew he was just playing around. "Oh, alright." He said. He went to the living room and turned the TV on.

Uncle Elijah, true to his word, arrived at 6. Tristan opened the door. "Uncle." He said. "Tristan." Came our uncle's reply, I just had to chuckle at that. They sounded way to formal. "Arabella." Elijah said, giving me a hug. "Uncle Elijah." I said, hugging him back. "How have the two of you been?" He asked. "Good, although." I said, giving my brother a small, whom in turn, rolled his eyes. "Broke a TV today, it somehow ended out the window on the ground." I said. "Really now?" Elijah asked. "Now, how he'd do that?"

I shrugged. "No clue. Tristan didn't tell me, and I didn't ask." I said. He looked over at Tristan for a moment, who was watching some kind of movie. "And you, how has your magic been coming along?" He asked me. "It's okay, I suppose, I was still able to master the basics, but other than that, I have to keep at it. So I'm just taking it one step at a time." He nodded. "That's the best way to see it." He said. "How's it going over there?" Tristan asked. Elijah sighed, "It's still a lot to take care of, and we've cleared up some already."


End file.
